1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to means formed as a portion of a carton which may be folded outwardly to provide a suspension point for hanging the carton such as for display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern merchandising often requires that objects be capable of being put on display racks where the rack consists of a backboard with outwardly extending hooks. Many times objects which are to be displayed in this manner are placed on film overwrapped cards which have apertures punched in them, but there is also a need for a carton style for larger heavier objects which will allow the carton to be shipped in its normal rectangular configuration and then be altered so that it will fit on a display hook and at the same time have sufficient strength so that the carton will not tear away if the object contained therein is relatively heavy.